Simples regards
by Shykeiro
Summary: Suite d'end of the nights  Les pensées de Nikola ne savent plus où se porter à ce jour. Doit-il être l'être égoïste que l'on connait ou peut-il laisser sortir le côté humain qu'il porte en lui ? RIEN D'EXPLICITE, TOUT LÉGER, TOUT BEAU xD


_C'est encore moi. Encore et encore et encore et encore. Et je n'ai pas finit ça l'air. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de toutes les histoires que j'ai en tête. En fait, je sais que celle-ci heurtera peut-être les gens, mais je sais qu'il existe dans ce bas-monde des personnes aimant ce couple. Quant à savoir s'il s'agit de francophones ou d'anglophones..._

_Donc, j'avertis, ce n'est pas du tout explicite. Donc rien à craindre. Les pensées de Tesla quoi._

_Bonne lecture_

_Sanctuary ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas d'argent._

* * *

**Simples regards**

« Si tu crois que c'est mon plaisir de travailler avec toi Dracula ! »

Nikola regarda un moment la neige tomber sur le Sanctuaire. L'air commençait à se refroidir et pourtant, il ne le ressentait que très peu. Peut-être était-ce son sang de vampire qui lui permettait cette résistance ou bien la lassitude de trop d'hiver déjà vécus. Soupirant, il alla pour tirer les rideaux afin de ne plus avoir cette vue des plus déprimantes lorsque son regard tomba sur une silhouette familière. Très familière même. Ne s'agissait-il pas là de Tom Pouce ? Ce fichu assistant loup-garou dont il avait eu l'obligation de s'occuper jusqu'à la fin des opérations. Certes, Helen avait dit qu'Henry serait là pour l'assister, mais, sans vouloir être vexant, il n'était pas vraiment certain de la pertinence de cette information. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'un poids. Un poids...pour ses pensées.

Il le voyait marcher lentement à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, tranquille, un léger air triste sur le visage le rendant encore plus jeune et vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'aîné ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Il avait oublié la supposé fraîcheur de l'hiver ainsi que la lassitude des saisons. Ses yeux, qui avait vus bien des hommes et bien des femmes dans sa vie, ne suivait qu'un être...

Depuis combien de temps était-il à la fenêtre en train de regarder les mouvements du jeune homme ? Il n'en savait rien, mais regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit l'objet de son observation lever la tête vers lui. Le vampire tira subitement les rideaux, espérant de loin qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu. Soupirant, il appuya le dos contre les rideaux et la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas une belle époque...cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'Ashley avait perdu la vie dans le combat les opposant à la Cabale. Personne dans ce Sanctuaire n'avait le moral. John était partit – tout le monde savait qu'il était allé à la recherche des gens de la Cabale afin des les éliminer – Helen n'avait plus le moral pour rien, le jeune protégé se sentait de trop et surtout démoli par la mort de Clara Griffin et Henry...avait perdu sa 'soeur'.

Il se dirigea vers le foyer et posa son regard sur un cadre qu'il y avait sur la tablette de pierre juste au-dessus. Il s'agissait d'une photo de la fille à Helen. Il ne savait pas s'il ressentait réellement quelque chose à propos de cette histoire, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la souffrance des autres. Tous souffraient autour de lui, même l'homme dont il croyait que les émotions avaient été supprimées.

Ashley Magnus et Clara Griffin avaient reçu les honneurs qui leur étaient dus, mais Nikola savait que ça ne changerait rien dans le coeur de ceux qui les aimait. La mort était ainsi, douce pour ceux qui disparaissait de la vie et dure pour ceux qui restaient, s'interrogeant sur cette disparition, ce départ. Le vieux vampire se laissa tomber sur un siège et y resta assis pendant un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, où aller, quoi dire lorsqu'il croisait l'air démoli d'Helen et la jeune femme elle-même. Il était heureux que ce n'était pas son arme qui ait tué la fille de son 'amie' car il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce aurait pu retomber contre lui, même si c'était elle qui lui avait demandé. Pas que la mort d'Ashley fut plus joyeuse.

Il se releva de son siège. Rester immobile le démangeait, l'agaçait. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait besoin de bouger ou bien même de partir de cet endroit dont l'atmosphère le rendait d'humeur encore plus exécrable que d'habitude. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pour avoir la paix, puis sortit. Où pouvait-il aller ? Dans la piscine intérieur ? Ce sarcasme interne le fit soupirer. Décidément, il n'était réellement pas dans l'humeur.

Ennuyant, ce Sanctuaire était ennuyant ! Une ambiance de mort – ce n'était pas peu dire – régnait dans tout le bâtiment. Il voulait partir ! Pourtant, laisser Helen toute seule après tout ce qui s'était passé n'était peut-être pas très sain. Elle refuserait peut-être de le voir revenir s'il ne restait pas un peu avec elle. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un égoïste – mais ne l'était-il pas selon Helen ? Alors en quoi un peu de « selfishness » de plus viendrait les achever ? Il n'était pas pire qu'à l'accoutumé et il trouvait avoir assez bien travailler pour pouvoir fuir ce champ de morts.

Il avait envie de se métamorphoser en vampire et de démolir un mur ou deux ou trois. Simplement parce que ça l'agaçait, simplement parce qu'il n'était plus capable de supporter l'humeur de tous. Les faire taire ou les faire disparaître, il avait le choix. Soupirant, il était presque sur le point de rager, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il ressentait une telle colère. Quelle en était la raison ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourtant, le désir de déchiqueter tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était d'une puissance telle qu'il se serait sans doute déjà transformé en vampire s'il n'avait pas un minimum de contrôle.

Alors qu'il tournait un coin, ces coins traîtres dans les détours de couloir – déjà que le Sanctuaire n'était pas petit, si en plus on comptait le nombre de coins...il tomba sur Henry, puis sursauta. Dans ses pensées, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à rencontrer qui que ce soit. Par réflexe, il passa d'humain à vampire, plaquant le loup-garou contre le mur dont le museau s'allongea. Ils grognèrent un moment, puis Tesla redevint humain, suivit peu après par Henry qui avait beaucoup plus de misère à contrôler son côté animal. Nikola respira un grand coup, puis grogna. Il le claqua contre le mur dans un mouvement de rage, puis se recula.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à regarder où tu marches Tom Pouce !

-C'est vous qui m'avez foncé dedans !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, mais Henry finit par détourner le regard par la force des choses et Nikola sourit. Il s'approcha doucement de lui alors que l'autre le regardait faire, plutôt méfiant par son approche.

-Ma faute ?

Il eu un sourire montrant ses dents parfaitement aiguisées.

-Ma faute ?

L'air d'Henry laissait présager qu'il se défendrait s'il venait à l'attaquer. Nikola eu un léger rire lugubre, tapota la tête du jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien, puis rebroussa chemin sans rien dire de plus, laissant derrière lui un Henry pantois.

Si le départ de Nikola avait eu l'air assuré et pompeux, il en était tout autre à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il s'enferma rapidement dans la première salle dont la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait de difficulté. Il s'appuya contre la porte avec un souffle rauque. Sincèrement, il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là, ni à la pulsion qui l'avait pris. Frissonnant légèrement, il posa sa main contre son front, soufflant doucement. Grognant un peu, il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne comprenait pas...et c'était le pire dans toute l'histoire. Lui, scientifique de génie, génie tout court, il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Tout simplement blasphématoire !

Se décollant finalement de la porte – il n'allait pas y passer l'éternité collé non plus – il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, bien décidé à aller l'ouvrir, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une bouffée de vent froid qui lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place. Il l'espérait du moins, car il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à cela, qu'à lui. Ashley et Clara étaient mortes peut-être, mais le vampire éprouvait un problème personnel qu'il trouvait...légèrement plus urgent. Enfin...tout dépendait d'où l'on mettait ses priorités...

Lorsque le vent entra dans la pièce, il fut envahit par de légers frissons qui le fit sourire. C'était extrêmement confortable. Doux. Froid. Mort. Ça n'avait pas la chaleur d'un corps humain, ça n'avait pas la chaleur de la colère, ni des pulsions. C'était froid. Aussi froid qu'un corps que la vie a abandonné. Posant ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il passa sa tête à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, fermant les yeux. S'il sautait...il...il ne lui arriverait rien. Rien du tout. Il était trop solide, trop fort, trop inhumain. Une chute du deuxième étage pouvait blesser voir tuer un être normal, mais lui-même, dans sa grandeur immortel, ne pouvait être touché par si pitoyable façon de mourir. Il ne pouvait qu'y penser de loin, à cette mort qu'il n'avait jamais vu, jamais sentit. Les Cinq, les immortels du moins, savaient ce qu'il ressentait. Helen et John étaient dans le même état que lui...

Tout en ne l'étant pas. Ce n'était pas eux qui étaient pris avec des émotions trop...trop présentes, trop là. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sauter. Il perdit son sourire. Voilà qu'il devenait légèrement trop humain. Avec un rictus, il parcourut la cour du regard. Il aimait bien ce Sanctuaire, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il revenait toujours vers Helen. Il aimait cet endroit, se retrouver entre ces murs, devant ce foyer, sur ces sièges. Il n'y avait pas pour lui meilleure place. Le seul autre 'Sanctuaire' où il avait été bien était le manoir Magnus, au temps victorien, mais il y avait bien longtemps de cela maintenant.

Soupirant, il se dit que la voie devait être libre. Il pouvait certainement sortir de cette pièce dans laquelle il s'était enfermé au hasard. Ouvrant la porte, il regarda des deux côtés, sans penser immédiatement au fait qu'il pouvait avoir l'air totalement idiot, puis sortit de la salle. Il ne savait plus trop où il voulait aller en premier lieu, avant qu'Henry ne lui fonce dedans...

Ah ! La sortie...ouais...il commença à marcher vers la porte du Sanctuaire. Un léger congé de cet endroit lui ferait du bien et ce malgré que ce soit son préféré. L'humeur de ses habitants n'était simplement pas pour lui. Le désespoir et la tristesse à perpétuité. Il ne savait pas si ça l'enchantait en fait. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'abandonner Helen alors qu'elle en avait le plus besoin, mais il ne voulait pas endurer leurs larmes, leurs cris...il avait déjà bien des difficultés avec lui-même. Ajouté un loup-garou, une plus que centenaire et un tueur détraqué. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en prendre.

Passant devant une porte, il entendit un sanglot. Léger, presque imperceptible, qui aurait pu tromper n'importe quelle oreille humaine, mais pas la sienne. Il s'approcha de la porte d'une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était certainement pas Helen donc. Un des résidents ? En s'approchant par contre, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Ça sentait le chien mouillé à dix milles à la ronde. Tout cela pour dire qu'il reconnut le loup-garou par le léger espace qu'il y avait entre la porte et son cadre. Elle était très légèrement entrouverte et il pouvait apercevoir Henry, dans le fond, tentant, comme tout homme, de contrôler ses émotions. Difficile quand l'on pense qu'il avait perdu une 'soeur' et faillit perdre...son ami...poilu. Pourtant même lui y serait arrivé plus facilement que ce loup.

Il resta devant la porte, un bon moment, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi il y restait. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien à faire d'un homme-loup. S'il pouvait disparaître, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Que de mensonge. Il ne savait pas si...si...non. S'il le mettait en pensées, ça ne ferait qu'empirer ce qu'il croyait ressentir. Si ce qu'il croyait était véritable, alors il était tombé plus bas que le bas fond. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse s'affaiblir ainsi et se laisser distraire par une telle chose. Il voyait le jeune homme tenté de faire taire ses émotions, pleurant silencieusement, réprimant ses sanglots, essuyant rageusement ses yeux, grognant faiblement. Nikola ne pouvait que rester devant la porte, incapable de faire un geste, que ce soit pour entrer ou même pour sortir.

Ce qui le décida à entrer ne fut pas son désir, pourtant présent, d'aller se moquer de lui, mais bien le très subtil gémissement douloureux qu'il entendit venant de l'intérieur. Cela semblait difficile à Henry de refouler ses émotions. Surtout s'il se sentait seul. Non observé par n'importe quel parasite. Était-ce ce qu'il était ? Un parasite ? Ouvrant la porte légèrement, tout juste assez pour le laisser entrer, il pénétra sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien, attirant directement sur lui le regard du loup-garou. Surpris par la présence du vampire, celui-ci avec brusquement essuyé ses yeux, tentant de faire disparaître les preuves de son crime : ses larmes. Pourtant...Nikola n'eut aucune parole qui aurait pu le blesser. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'humilier.

Appuyé sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée, le vampire regarda un moment le loup qui n'avait fait aucun geste, ses yeux dans les siens. Nikola voyait très bien qu'Henry semblait attendre qu'il lui jète la pierre, ainsi que l'hésitation qui commençait à naître devant son manque de réaction. Le plus vieux ne savait pas pourquoi il ne lui lançait pas une pique bien placée, mais en même temps, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le moment. Il lui arrivait, sûrement, au moins une fois par siècle, à être un peu...humain, ou du moins proche de l'idée que l'on se fait d'un humain. Et il semblait que cette journée-là, devant un Henry aussi anéanti que pouvait l'être la maîtresse de la maison, et bien il se comportait comme tel ; un être doué de sentiments qui pouvait comprendre la douleur des autres. L'était-il vraiment, ça l'histoire ne le dit pas, mais alors qu'il reculait doucement pour refermer complètement la porte, Henry eu un léger hochement de tête et une lueur dans le regard qui interpella le plus que centenaire.

Lorsque la porte fut entièrement fermée, il n'entendait plus rien de l'autre côté de la porte. Les sanglots s'étaient tus. Henry avait arrêté de pleurer. Il se doutait parfaitement qu'il tremblait encore, mais peut-être que pour une fois, il avait réellement été apte à...

Soupirant, le vampire glissa sa main contre la porte avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Aurait-il pu le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout irait bien ? Non. Pas du tout, ça aurait été bien au-delà de ses forces, mais il savait, par la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'Henry avait compris son effort et l'appréciait. Finalement, il y avait bien dans ce monde quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre, aussi minime soit cette compréhension. Le plus ironique du moins, venait certainement du fait qu'il s'agissait de son opposé complet. Ou bien était-ce se qui rendait cet échange de regard si intense ?


End file.
